No matter what Tomorrow brings
by O'Ryaner Flaudi
Summary: Good has prevailed. For now. But there cannot be light without the dark and where there is a victory, there is also a wish for retribution. ETA of next update: somewhere before 12/10
1. Chapter 1

Hello guys! An all new writer with an all new (first ever) fic in an all old category! I hope it's bearable. This is a bit of a pilot, to see if the concept appeals to people. So if you want me to try and turn this into a full-fletched story let me know in reviews, PM's, subtle computer hacks displaying thank you messages, statues in my honor or I don't know what (get creative ;). )

If this is gonna be a full story I think I will move it into the M category sooner or later (probably later), simply because I want to explore all the aspects of writing a good story. Furthermore I am not really a huge fan of the Kataang division, simply because in my eyes they don't really fit together that well. I won't be bashing any shippings in here though. But Illusion, why Ty Laang? Why not Taang? Or just not write here at all? Because i think there is a complete deficit of good stories containing Ty Lee and lets face it, she is the cutest girl in the whole show.

Enough of my ramblings! Enjoy the story and let me know what you think in the comments!

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

Footsteps echoed throughout the moist and dark cave. The two red robed figures, faces dimly lit by the torches hanging on the walls, briefly glanced at one another. "I'm afraid the universe conspires." One spoke in a deep, throaty voice. "Yes, indeed there will be complications." The walls around them gave way to a large cavern.

Around the smoldering remains of a fire, five more robed figures awaited them. They were greeted by nods of acknowledgement as they took up their positions. "Have the spells been cast?" A man, hidden under a black cowl asked. "The runes of warding have been placed. No spirit should be eavesdropping on us today." came a mumbled response.

"As might have been become apparent, our pawn has failed. On a somewhat disgraceful scale I'm afraid." Mumbling and nods of agreement echoed between the rocky outcrops. "Therefore I propose we change our strategies. The final goal cannot be achieved through oppression of bending; I say we simply circumnavigate that problem."

"How? It is not as if we can simply take away everyone's bending like that pathetic air bender toddler." The black robed man raised his face, shadows casting over his grey beard and weary eyes. "No. For our generation it is already too late. We have failed our founding fathers. All we can do now is start a process for the next generation to finish. And pray their efforts are not met by frustration at every turn I might add."

"I have still not heard you mention a brilliant plan to dissuade the world from bending." Came the reply. "If only the rest of the world were as stupid as you this problem would be solved by tomorrow morning." The robed man muttered under his breath. "Stupidity is our greatest asset. Five generations ago everyone knew how to bend, today only one on three does. Give it time. Mankind will eventually forget."

Two acolytes carried in a large chest and put it down somewhat to the side. "This will be our last meeting. The old scrolls of knowledge will be sealed away within these caves. And to assure the secret stays here we will seal ourselves inside with it." The ground shook under their feet as large boulders crumbled down from the roof of the entrance. After the rumbling subsided, the robed man reached inside his sleeve and pulled out nine daggers. He went around the room and gave each man a dagger, keeping the last one for himself.

He sat down in front of the chest, folding his legs into the lotus position. "You may choose whether it be by the hand of starvation or by the blade. Good luck during your passing." And he thrust the blade into his ribcage.

* * *

Aang slipped through the carpet lined hallways, desperately in need of a little fresh air. Catching your crush having a… say 'tender moment'… with the new fire lord didn't do too well in his book. "Hey Twinkletoes! You ok there? You seem a little tense!" Toph shouted as he ran by her room. "Yeah, I'm ok! I just accidentally lit my eyebrows on fire!" He shouted over his shoulder.

Gods, that was a lame excuse. Finally he reached a window, grabbed his glider and with a grace Kyoshi warriors would envy dove through it. He was in luck, the window was on the back of the castle, overlooking the gardens and encompassed by the steep cliff of the volcanic crater at the far end.

It wasn't Katara's fault really. She had no obligation to bind herself to him. Regardless it still stung a little. A lot. He made a mental note to himself. Saving the world does not automatically get you the girl. The edge of the volcanic crater was lined by luscious trees, quaint little houses spread throughout them. Spotting a somewhat unpopulated patch he altered his heading to match.

Before long he exchanged the wind through his fingers for ground beneath his feet. A path led away into the forest and ended in a pavilion right in front of him, overlooking the wilderness outside the city bounds. A little sulking would do him good.

The wood of the railing felt rough under his fingers, exposed to the weather where years of neglected maintenance slowly peeled the red paint away. The sun was setting over the horizon as he sat. "Hi."

Aang shrieked and whirled around, losing his balance and falling. "Ouch." A smiling face farmed by flowing brown locks filled his vision. "Aren't you a graceful little bird!" she exclaimed. Aang groaned and dropped his head back to the floor. "What have I done to deserve this, one of my previous lives must have been excessively mean to toddlers or something." Aang mumbled to the hues of red and orange in the sky overhead.

The girl giggled. "Silly boy." She extended her hand to help him up. Aang covered his face, screaming like a little girl. After a while he tried moving his fingers, which to his surprise still responded. "Why can I still use my arms?" He asked. A sorrowful expression briefly flashed over the Girl's face, but soon that ear to ear grin spread itself over her face again.

After a while Aang tentatively reached out and grabbed her hand. With surprising strength she pulled him to his feet. "What brings the Avatar to my humble abode?" She asked. "You live here?" Aang replied. "Well, not here of course. My dad's house is down the path that way." She gestured off to the side. "You are in our garden now."

"Oh. Well, forgive my trespassing then." Aang smiled that stupendous grin of his, feeling really stupid. "Everyone but me is gone now anyways, so I don't mind the intrusion." The girl said sadly. "Don't take this the wrong way, but shouldn't you be… you know, locked up or something?" Another flash of sorrow crossed her face, except this time it stayed.

She sat down on the ground and pulled her knees under her chin. "Zuzu decided otherwise." She said. "Do you remember when that bonehead of a friend of yours tried to go save his father?" Aang shook his head in defeat. "Yeah, that's Sokka."

"Uhu. Well we were there. Mai, Azula and I were there and she was gonna fry them all." Aang sat down next to her. "So what happened then?" Well, Mai went haywire when Blitzqueen tried to electrocute her boyfriend. I couldn't just watch Azula liquidate my friend. That landed me in a cell."

"I never meant to hurt you, it's just… my life wasn't so great here. Azula offered the perfect way out. That doesn't excuse me though." It was silent for a moment. "Well, I excuse you." Aang said. "I can relate." She looked at him. "Growing up hearing that the fate of the world rests on your shoulders every day isn't something I'd be envious of." Aang said.

"I ended up on the bottom of the ocean for 100 years when I tried running. So I'd say it turned out better for you." She smiled weakly. "I suppose. So what had you flying around to my place this time of day?" Now it was Aang's turn to look a little sorrowful.

"I don't suppose a bad hair day is gonna cut it?" She gave him a deadpan look. "You are bald." He laughed awkwardly. "Yeah… I guess you are right." Suddenly he realized something. "I don't think I ever caught your name. You were probably too busy dancing around us blocking our chi's to ever introduce yourself."

Aang scratched his head. That did not sound the way he had intended it to. The girl cleared her throat and extended her hand in greeting. Aang shook it. "Ty Lee. World's last remaining Chi bender and youngest of the Asami family." She said. "Aang. You probably know the rest."

"Only chi bender in the world huh?" He said after a few moments of silence. "As far as I know." She shrugged. "Well, you are the last air bender, so is it really so hard to imagine?" She turned towards him. "You still haven't answered my question. "

"It's personal." He replied. "So it's about that water tribe girl." She said. "She actually rejected you?" He was silent for a while. "She might as well have. It's not as if I'm mad at her. She has no obligation to like me that way. It is just not how I pictured it to be." He sighed and gestured around him. "None of this is how I pictured it to be. After saving the world I expected my obligations would be over with. Instead I have to attend a feast in my honor every night now and every third person counting from the left wants my blessing or advice."

"It sounds to me like you have some serious stress problems" Ty Lee said. "Yeah. I guess you're right." She smiled at him. "Want me to help you with that?" He gave her a sideward glance. "And how would you do that?" She winked and made a few hand gestures. "Chibender, remember?"

Was he really ready to put himself in such a vulnerable position? At the hands of one of his former enemies? His headache thumped in his ears. Well, worst case scenario he met his end right here and now and with the way his day was going so far, it was one of the better outcomes.

She gestured for him to lie down on the ground. He did as instructed. Gently she raised his head and put it in her lap. She traced the outline of his neck, probing his skin as she went. Suddenly she seemed to find what she was looking for. "There we go." She mumbled and gently started rubbing behind his ears.

A feeling of utter relaxation spread throughout his body as all his muscles unlocked. "Hmm. This feels so good." Aang sighed. "Consider it a thank you for forgiving me present." She smiled. "I might just fall asleep if you keep this up."

"I'll tell Zuzu to send over some guards and carry you to a bed." Aang smiled as his eyelids started to drift together. Slowly his mind stepped on a cloud and floated away from his body, drowning him in a dreamless sleep. "Besides, You have a cute butt."

* * *

Thanks for reading and have a great day! And drop a comment whilst you are at it! (Gods, i seem to be repeating that a lot)


	2. Chapter 2

I got a review! (somehow this makes me proud) And it wasnt even a negative one! (somehow dis makes me proud too).

Well, just for you guys here is the next chapter. If any artists out there have too much spare time on their hands give me a shout. This story still needs a cover! I'm not the picky kind, but it's a little barren when you scroll through the "manage story" tab and there is this gray outline instead of a pretty picture.

Next chapter the pace will pick up! As always show your love through spam of review/PM. Enjoy!

* * *

Aang Groaned and opened his eyes. He was buried neck-deep in comfortable pillows and blankets. Funny, his room only had one pillow and one blanket. His suspicion was confirmed when he opened his eyes and the room seemed a little pink for the castle of the fire lord. A golden ray of sunlight shone through a crack in the curtains.

He felt refreshed, as if he had been buried in ice for 100 years again. Aang folded back the covers and stepped out of bed. All his vertebras cracked back into position as he stretched. His staff was set against the wall next to the nightstand on top of which lay his folded shirt.

Quickly he looked down, letting out a sigh of relief that his pants were still on. Quickly pulling the top half of his uniform on he grabbed his staff and stumbled out the door. The hallway lead into a spacey well lit room. He was greeted by a slender brunette in a white kimono. "Morning, Ty Lee." Aang greeted her.

"It's almost noon you know." She giggled. Aang chose to forgo that particular topic. "This is your house?" He asked. "Yup. Tucked you away in my older sister's room." She poured water out of a carafe and handed it to him. "You got many sisters?" Her smile turned a little artificial. "Six older sisters. I don't particularly like discussing it." She said.

"Wait, did you just say that you put me to bed?" She looked at him. "That a problem?" Ty Lee asked. "No, no, no, not at all. I just thought you were going to ask someone to do it for you." She looked at him a little incredulously. "I would have walked here first and saved you the trouble if you'd asked." He apologized.

"I'm a strong girl. I can take care of my own." She said. Turning away from him. "You should probably go. Your friends will be worried for you." She said. "Unlikely. Katara and Zuko are busy and I saw Toph sneak away with Sokka earlier yesterday. Since the rest of the city still has to… warm up to me a little, I don't think I'm that missed at the moment."

"Where will you go then?" She asked. "I don't know. I should probably start heading out. I had hoped to get traveling two days ago. You know, retrace my footsteps, visit old friends and enemies. Not to mention the earth kingdom is a mess no one wants to sort out right now and that therefore the task will befall me. Toph, Sokka and Katara didn't seem too keen on leaving, so I think I am going to leave them to their rest and undertake the journey on my own."

Ty Lee looked around her, seemingly looking for something. Suddenly she turned to him. "Take me with you." Aang was a little startled. "What?" He replied. "You heard me. I want to come with you." She repeated. "If you will have me at least…" she trailed off a little shyly. "Erm. Sure, if that is what makes you happy of course you may come with me. It'll be a lot of boredom though."

They stood in silence for a full five minutes, neither of them really knowing what to say. Eventually Aang broke the silence. "May I ask why though?" Ty Lee gestured around her. "I'm in a house meant for nine people on my own, my family chose to flee with most of the old aristocracy and many of my old friends won't even talk to me anymore." She fell silent. "I'm lonely." She finished.

"All right, tell you what;" Aang said, "You go pack what you need for a long journey and I will go to the palace to round up a few lose ends there." he finished. "Don't you need to pack too?" She asked, already rummaging through a cupboard and pulling out a knapsack and walking to what Aang supposed was her room. "I told you, been ready for two days. I will be back before sunset. Since it's so uncomfortably warm right now we can travel a lot more comfortably during the night." He said.

"Alright. See you at sunset!" She yelled from down the hallway. Aang smiled and walked outside, opening his glider. He looked over his shoulder one last time before taking off towards the royal palace.

* * *

"Are you sure? I think they won't like it when you leave them behind with zero explanation." Zuko said. "Don't worry about it, I left a note in each of their rooms." Zuko seemed to mull this over in his head for a few moments.

"Well, I wish you a pleasant journey then." Suddenly Aang remembered something. "Oh, I will be taking someone with me though." Zuko's interest perked up. "Oh really? Do tell me who." He smirked. "Ty Lee insisted on coming with me." Zuko's chin dropped to the ground. He searched for words, almost saying something a few times. "Actually I don't even want to know." He finished. "Just do know that she doesn't like talking about her sisters-"

"Know it." Aang replied. Zuko raised an eyebrow. "Also she has been having loneliness issues-" "Know it." Aang said again. "Since when do you know Ty Lee so well?" He asked. "Oh, I spent the night over at her place." Aang said casually. Zuko's chin dropped to the ground again. "You. With her? At night?" He stuttered. "Not that way." Aang quickly corrected. "I ran into her yesterday and she offered to chi-bend me to sleep."

"You been having nightmares again?" Zuko said. "No, it's not that. It's just that having a banquet in your honor every night can wear you down." Zuko grimaced. "I can imagine." He said. "Although unexpected, this does make for a timely opportunity. Hold on a moment."

Zuko walked over to his desk and grabbed a scroll, a quill and ink. He wrote for a good five minutes, before folding the scroll and sealing it with his seal. He then shouted for one of the servants to come and told him to go fetch something. Zuko walked over to his window, where a message bird sat perched on the window sill. He hesitated for a moment, then reconsidered.

"Take this to Ty Lee for me when you go to her tonight." As if on cue the servant walked in with a bundle wrapped in brown paper. Zuko took it from him. "And give her this too." He said handing it to Aang. Aang knew better then to ask what it was. Chances were he would find out later today. "Safe journeys Aang." Zuko said. "Stay safe Zuko." Aang replied, then left.

* * *

She broke the seal, which was proudly displaying the royal symbol of the fire nation. The long scroll unwound in her hands. Carefully Ty Lee read the long flowing lines of Zuko's handwriting.

_Ty Lee,_

_Do not fear what this letter will say, because it_

_Will only bring good news. Or so I hope. Although I don't_

_Know you well, you strike me as a trustworthy person, and_

_If the Avatar trusts you enough to take you with him_

_On his travels, I will respect his judgment._

_I am aware of your situation since this war_

_Has ended. By doing this I hope that you_

_Will find attention and company wherever_

_You go. Although these colours don't stand_

_For a lot in this new world, you can wear them_

_With pride and make sure they stand for the values_

_They once stood for once again._

_To help Aang on his __Travels and help him solve the mess _

_our predecessors __Created, I am naming you Ambassador _

_of the Fire__Nation, With all its accompanying rights and duties._

_I beg of you to Accept this gift. Aang, though young, is wise. _

_If you may ever Cross with uncertainty, don't hesitate to go_

_to him for advice. Safe journeys. _

_And please, for once in your_

_life, enjoy yourself a little. You need a vacation._

_Fire Lord Zuko._

Ty Lee finished reading the letter in awe, then looked up to Aang. "He named me ambassador to the fire nation and gave me full negotiating powers in his name." Aang held the wrapped bundle out to her. "Then this probably is your uniform." He smiled at her.

She accepted it with shaking hands. "I don't understand though. It is so sudden. Why me? I am only a child by most standards." Slowly she undid the bindings, revealing a red and orange ceremonial gown. "I wouldn't say that. You and I only differ less than a year in age I think."Aang replied. "You are a kid too, Aang! Granted, you fought a war and saved the world, but still!"

Aang was not certain what to reply to this. "Some of the best decisions are made on gut feeling. I was there when Zuko wrote that letter, he made that decision on gut feeling." Aang paused for a moment. "I am sure you will prove to be the best decision he has made so far." Appa groaned and impatiently shuffled left and right.

"Come." Aang said, holding his hand out to her. "It's time to go."

* * *

R&amp;R people! See you next chapter


	3. Chapter 3

Well guys, sorry I'm a day late with my chapter. It just didn't feel quite finished yesterday. Thank you for all of you who reviewed! You cannot fathom how much it means to me. To all those fun people out there who can draw/use photoshop (unlike me), it's getting boring looking at the 'manage story' tab and seeing an empty box where a cover _could_ be. (hint hint). If you feel up to the task please let me know. I'm not the pickiest person out there. If not, this story will probably stay cover-less.

Enough, Enjoy the story and as usual, please review!

* * *

"It's kinda relaxing" Ty Lee said, gazing into the dark void of the night. "Beats chasing you down in whatever manner Azula saw fit." The wind moved through her brown locks and gently swayed them back and forth.

"Really? I must admit I'm a little curious now. I was generally too busy running to pay too much attention to what was chasing us. You guys were not the only ones you know." He winked at her. She grinned. "Well, first off we followed you on foot, after the third day we decided that was not such a bright plan. Then we followed you on horseback, carriage, Shirshu, you know, the animals who are practically blind but can smell you from miles away, ship, ostrich horse."

She paused for a moment to catch a breath. "I think that was about it until we presumed you dead." Involuntarily Aang reached over his back, where hidden beneath layers of cloth the mark of his failure was permanently burned into his skin. "So it's true." Ty Lee whispered. Aang raised an eyebrow. "What is?"

"There were rumors of course, but I didn't know… can I see it?" She asked. "Didn't you when you pulled my shirt off two days ago?" Aang asked a little suspiciously. Ty Lee blushed a little. "Well, when I had you on the bed I just put you on your back and pulled. I didn't think you'd appreciate it if I checked you over. Without your consent that is."

"That" Aang started, "is actually very thoughtful of you. Thank you." She gave him a genuine smile. "Well?" She asked. Aang hesitated for a moment, then grabbed the hem of his robe and pulled it over his head, carefully observing what her reaction would be. When her eyes fell on the scar she made no sound, instead her face turned into a blank slate.

Carefully she reached out and traced the red skin with her fingertips, involuntarily making Aang shudder. "I'm sorry." She said. "What for? You didn't inflict this wound." Ty Lee looked in his eyes. "No, but I helped the person who did, and that makes me just as guilty."

"Would you stop doing that?" Aang said. "What?" She asked indignantly. "You keep taking the fall for things that weren't your fault. I already forgave you and you know that. The crazy woman locked in the dungeons is the only one responsible. No one else."

She still didn't look very convinced. Not really knowing what to do, he pulled her into a hug. She responded without hesitation. After a while a light blush rose on her cheeks. "Eh, Aang?" She said. "Yeah?" He asked. "You aren't wearing a shirt." Quickly he let go of her. Letting out a little awkward and forced laugh before quickly pulling the cloth over his chest again.

"I didn't say I minded." She winked and stuck out her tongue at him. Quietly she resumed her previous position, leaning over the edge of Appa's saddle and staring out into the night.

* * *

The travelers settled down under a large stone overhang, hoping it would provide plenty of shade when the sun rose in a few hours. Ty Lee set up the tents next to a sleeping Appa, Momo was picking bugs out of his large ears and Aang was hunched over a heap of sticks, trying to make a fire happen.

"Did you know that maki" Ty Lee gestured to Momo, "are actually a special breed of cat?" She said, trying to lighten the mood a little. Momo hopped over to Aang, grabbing a nut lying on the ground and settled on his shoulder. "Yeah, in ancient times they were worshipped as Gods." Aang said. Promptly Momo started knocking the nut on his head, trying to crack it open. "It appears they have not forgotten this." He groaned. "Aw, silly. Try to keep an open mind!" Ty Lee mocked him. Still not looking up from the pile of sticks Aang responded: "The trouble with having an open mind, is that people will insist on coming along and trying to put things in it."

After a while he decided that damn the tinderbox and bathed the sticks in a column of flame. Ty Lee watched in awe as the smoke plume rose into the sky. "A little overkill?" She offered. Aang grumbled something incoherent before stumbling into his tent. "G'night Ty Lee." He yelled from in his tent. "'night!" She responded.

* * *

"What is that large ruin right there?" Ty Lee asked, pointing to the buildings, suspended upside-down from the cliffside. Aang, who was sitting on Appa's head looked over. Confirming his suspicion he said: "It's the Western Air Temple, or at least what's left of it. Azula ambushed us there, weren't you with her?" He asked.

"How long ago was it?" Ty Lee asked. Aang counted back in his mind. "Thirty five days from the top of my head." He said. "That is the day after I ended up in a holding cell, so no." Ty Lee gave a sad smile. "It's horrible to watch. I always thought proudly of my nation, but the further we travel from the capital, the more destruction I see."

"Are all the air temples like this?" She asked. "Worse." Aang replied. "Although it barely matters anymore. I doubt there will be enough air benders to fill one up any time soon. They don't exactly pop out of holes in the ground." He said sadly.

"I know what you mean. I highly doubt there will be more chi benders after me." Ty Lee said. "Can't it be taught?" Aang asked. "Well, yes. But all the others were wiped out centuries ago. When I was in the Royal Fire Nation Academy I met an old man on my way back home. He was the last of a rogue branch of them which had remained invisible for years, embedded in the capital."

"But you could teach others, couldn't you?" Aang suggested. "Do you even fathom what would happen if I pass on this skillset to people who would misuse it?" Ty Lee replied. "I don't know if you gathered this by now, but I'm not the most stable person to be around and I certainly am not a good judge of character." She gave him a defiant glance as she gathered her knees under her chin and wrapped her arms around them. Aang wanted to reply, but quickly thought the better of it, remaining silent instead.

Aang got up and hopped on to the saddle. He noticed Ty Lee shiver. "It gets so cold up here. How did you guys deal with it?" She asked. Aang grinned at her and reached over to his pack. "Glad you asked, in fact it doesn't really have to do with the fact that we are flying." He tossed over a thick cloak. "We are approaching the north pole. So I'd suggest suiting up."

Gratefully she accepted the thick cloth and pulled it over her shoulders, tugging her exposed arms and legs into it like a blanket. "You could have told me! It's not as if this outfit is any good for cold weather." Aang knew she was referring to her red two piece set, much like the one Katara had been wearing in their time in the fire nation.

"Well, what did you expect? A beach party?" Aang replied. Ty Lee indignantly looked away. Suddenly she turned back and asked: "Do you think I'm pretty?" Aang gave up. He wasn't even gonna be surprised anymore. "Sure, why do you ask?" He said, not really paying attention. "Well…" She trailed off, briefly trying to wriggle her way out of this one. "Generally I can't be around boys without them gawking."

"Is that necessarily a bad thing?" Aang asked. "No. Yes. I don't know. It's just nice to be able to talk to a boy without having to tell them to keep their eyes up here." She gestured to her eyes. "I like that about you." Ty Lee rummaged through her belongings and pulled out the gown Zuko had given her.

"On a whole different topic. Do you think I should put on these?" Ty Lee asked. "Well, since you guys launched an all out invasion the water benders have less than fond of the fire nation." Ty Lee nodded in agreement and started to pack the robes away again. "But," Aang continued, "you can't cower behind defeat forever. Putting on those robes and facing the music is probably the best thing you can do to begin the healing process."

"So I get to take the fall." She said, not sounding too happy about it. "The few must suffer the doing of the many." Aang replied. "I'm not happy about it either, but think about it. If you can prove to all the nations we are going to visit that you are trustworthy, you will find a home wherever you travel and more friends than you can fathom." Her face brightened a little.

"And if you do well, you might just hold as much sway as the avatar himself." He winked at her. Her grin turned sly. "Hmm, I do like the sound of that." Aang chuckled. "Don't get ahead of yourself. The only way success comes before work is arranged in alphabetical order." Ty Lee's face steeled with new resolve. "You are right." She took a deep breath. "When will we get there?" She asked. "Three days, maybe two if the winds are in our favor."


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Thank you for all the kind and nice reviews. I had one person ask me why this story is in the M section, don't think I didn't see you ;), we are getting there, patience my friend. I hope all of you enjoy this extra long extra exciting extra cream and mayo chapter and make sure to drop a review if you liked the chapter/want to provide feedback!

Enjoy!

* * *

Appa was led away by a guard who had promised to take good care of him. Aang and Ty Lee were waiting on the most outer wall of the Northern Water Tribe, when a familiar face walked down the steps and waved to them in greeting.

"Master Pakku." Aang bowed before his former master in respectful greeting. "Avatar Aang." The old earthbender responded and bowed in response. "It is good to see you again!" The two men gave each other a brotherly embrace. "How was Ba Sing Se?" Aang asked. Pakku's face suddenly seemed old and wrinkled.

"The necessary force was used that day." He softly rubbed his temples. "But the firebenders were driven from the city. It's a mess there now." Aang groaned. "I know. Guess who gets to fix it." Pakku involuntarily gave a smug smile. "Let's head for the palace, Arnook and his wife have been waiting for your arrival for the last week now, as most of the elders."

"Who is the girl?" Pakku asked, gesturing to Ty Lee. She was silently tailing them, covered in the thick gray robe Aang had given her days before. "A companion and friend." Aang responded. They had agreed to keep her identity hidden until they were with the elders of the tribe, as to avoid glares of guards and a possible riot.

"Smart, keeping your fire nation girl hidden." Aang and Ty Lee looked at Pakku with wide eyes. "Don't worry, your secret is safe with me, but you should know better than to try and fool a member of the White Lotus."

They arrived at the large double doors leading to the palace. "After you are done with the elders, come see me. There is something you should be made aware of." Aang nodded. After Pakku had walked off Aang turned to Ty Lee. "Are you ready for this?" He asked. Ty Lee nodded and undid the clasp of her cloak.

The red robes swayed in the wind. Aang raised his staff and willed the doors open. The tumultuous noises within suddenly stilled as all faces collectively turned the doors. It was an impressive sight to behold. The chief and his wife on a raised platform, surrounded by perhaps a hundred bearded men in a semicircle around them, gawking in awe at the two children on their doorstep. Arnook and his wife collectively hung their heads, preparing for what was going to come.

It remained silent for a full three seconds before one of the men shouted "Blasphemy!" Immediately tumultuous roars echoed between the frozen walls. Some men shouted for the guards, whilst others were shouting out threats and invitations to single combat. Ty Lee had known this would happen, but the full scale of what she and Aang had started referring to as 'the music' was simply too overwhelming for a single person.

Aang watched her face fall. He desperately sought for a solution in his mind. A force within him took over. Briefly his eyes flashed white. He raised his staff and brought it down with force. A loud bang interrupted the shouting as the floor around Aang cracked. An unsettling wind rustled through the room, sending Aang's robes fluttering around him. The voices of a hundred men and women blasted through the room as Aang spoke.

"Silence!"

That did the trick. All the men cowered back in fear. "Leave." Arnook spoke. Though the council would no doubt have normally protested to this, they now made no noise as they silently collected their belongings and filed out of the room. Surprisingly quickly for men their age no less. The chief got up and walked down the steps.

He paused before Ty Lee, bowed and said: "My sincerest apologies for the behavior of my council." Ty Lee was a little startled. She managed to regain her composure. "No offense taken, I was expecting it, although it was a little more… intense then I had anticipated." Arnook looked back and forth between Aang and Ty Lee. "I know Aang is a noble spirit. He assured our tribe's survival and therefore I trust his judgment. If he finds you a trustworthy representative of the fire nation, then it is most likely so."

Arnook turned to the Avatar and greeted him as well. "Now what was the purpose of your travels here." Aang gestured to Ty Lee, who cleared her throat. "Well, although I realize that one hundred years of war cannot be forgiven overnight, a start must be made somewhere. I, as ambassador of the fire nation, have been sent to negotiate the peace between our people and talk through whatever demands you might have."

"Very well, let me go retrieve the council. I promise they will behave themselves." He said, before gracefully excusing himself and leaving. Ty Lee nudged Aang with her elbow. "Did I do well?" She whispered. "I think so." He replied. "Hey!" He shouted, waving at Arnook's wife. She looked up, a little startled. "How did she do?!" Aang yelled, pointing to Ty Lee. She smiled and gave a thumbs up. Ty Lee suffered through the whole ordeal with her face lowered in embarrassment.

* * *

Ty Lee sat in lotus position, face stoic and unmoving, surrounded by the council who had been shouting terms and demands at her for the last few hours. Aang sat off to the side next to the scribe, his face buried in his hands, trying his best not to fall asleep. It wasn't so much that this was not an important meeting, but the councilors had fallen victim to repetition, often stating the same demand four or five times.

"We demand the fire nation pays for the damage done to our fair nation!" One of the councilmen shouted. "Done." Ty Lee responded. "You have many prisoners, from our tribe as well as our southern sisters. We demand you let them go!" Another one shouted. "All prisoners of war have already been released by fire lord Zuko." Ty Lee patiently responded.

"We demand there be a presence of our army near the fire nation capital at all times!" Ty Lee looked straight at the man. "We will discuss this after all demands have been stated. You are the fourth one asking this."

"Enough of this." Arnook said. "All but the seven chancellors are excused. Thank you for your presence." One of the men stood. "Objection!" He shouted. "Noted. You are excused." Arnook replied. None of the elders moved an inch. Arnook raised his voice: "I said, excused!" For a moment it appeared the council would defy it's leader. Soon they thought the better of it and started to file out of the chamber.

"Ortak, please come with us, you as well Avatar." The scribe shook Aang awake, who was interrupted mid-snore and shot up, suddenly wide awake. He motioned for him to follow and started down the stairs leading to the center of the room. "Let's be headed to the small council chamber. This room is too empty for my liking." Arnook suggested. The chancellors nodded in consent.

* * *

The full moon stood high in the clear night sky when Ty Lee and Aang finally walked out onto the courtyard. "I hope Zuko will be happy with the final treaty." She sighed. "You did all you could. If he is not he can come here and try himself." Aang assured her. "Besies, considering the fire nation waged war on this country for over a hundred years; I'd say you got off on quite reasonable terms."

Ty Lee looked around the courtyard. Aang knew where they were, on an elevated plateau behind the castle, right in front of the path way that led to- "what's behind there?" Ty Lee asked. Aang looked to the archway she gestured to. Two armed guards with large shields stood on either side. "come, I will show you." He offered.

He walked towards the guards. Promptly they moved and blocked their way. "Not her." The one on the right said, gesturing to Ty Lee. "Why not?" Aang replied. "You of all people should know what happened the last time a fire bender came here." The guard said. "She is no fire bender. Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that. The weak can never forgive. Forgiveness is the attribute of the strong."

The guards remained unmoving. "Fine, if you insist on holding on to your petty anger, by all means do so. I will go and fetch a few of your elders to tell you to stand aside." Aang said, before turning and walking back towards the palace. In his mind he counted the steps. "Two… three… four…"

"That won't be necessary." The other guard grumbled and stood aside. Aang stood for a moment before taking Ty Lee by her hand and pulling her onto the pathway, giving a glare to the guards as he passed them. "Aang, what did they mean 'the last time a fire bender was here'?" Ty Lee whispered.

Aang said nothing, instead pulled her over the wooden bridge leading the spirit oasis. The two fish still circled each other like the first day he had seen them. "These are the spirits of moon and ocean. Tui and La." He told her. "During the siege, the admiral reached this pond and killed the moon." He gestured to the sky above. "And in doing so effectively robbed the water benders of their bending ability."

"If the moon was killed, how come she is still here, swimming around in that puddle?" Ty Lee asked. "The princess, who was born still and received her life from Tui gave it back to her. She died in the process." Ty Lee kneeled next to the puddle, watching the fish preform their endless dance. "I can see why they wouldn't be too happy about me coming here then."

"Well, it might be late, but I still have to go and see Paku. I trust you can find our chambers?" Aang said. "Sure. I will see you tomorrow." She said as she watched him retreat down the path. Ty Lee was about to get up when the air over the pond shimmered and a figure in bright white robes appeared. Ty Lee rubber her eyes and backed off slightly. "Please, I never meant to hurt you." She said.

"Do not fret. I am not here to harm you, but to warn you. You have heard my story, I used to be Yue, princess of this tribe. Now I am the embodiment of the moon. Our time is short so I will be swift. First off, the two guards alerted a few of their friends as soon as the Avatar left and are moving to ambush you here right now." Ty Lee moved to run, but an invisible force pulled her back.

"I was not done yet. I am afraid Vaatu, the spirit of darkness, found a way to pull strings from within his cage. We have not found out how, but be wary. Aang already has much ahead of him, so we beg you to do this for him. Now get behind me." Ty Lee did as she was told.

Twelve armed men rushed onto the clearing. Upon seeing the moon spirit, they immediately dropped to their knees. "Pathetic!" Yue shouted. "You seek to harm my visitors who have nothing but the best intentions with you? The shame you call over the names of yourself and your families is unfathomable! Begone, the world has no need for such small hearted beings!"

* * *

"The White Lotus has been locked in conflict with followers of Vaatu, who call themselves The order of Blackwood." Pakku reached into a closet and pulled out an old book. "This normally wouldn't have posed a problem, but it appears we have lost them." Aang was bewildered. "lost?" Pakku looked at Aang. "Yes. Lost, gone, vanished without a trace."

"You should read the first page of this." Pakku said before handing him the book. It felt heavy in Aangs hands, and a dreadful feeling seemed to emanate from it. The pages crackled under his fingers as he opened the book. Written in a red substance Aang knew quite certainly wasn't ink, stood a sinister promise.

_I send a pestilence and plague into your house_

_Into your bed into your streams into your streets_

_Into your drink into your bread upon your cattle_

_Upon your sheep upon your oxen in the field_

_Into your dreams into your sleep until you break_

_Until you yield._

_I send the thunder from the sky_

_I send the fire raining down_

_I send a hail of burning ice_

_On every field on every town_

_I send the locusts on the winds_

_On every leaf on every stalk_

_Until there is nothing left of green_

_I send my scourge I send my sword_

_I send the swarm I send the horde_

_Thus said the lord_

"This is the promise Vaatu has given to those who follow him. You can probably see why it is vital we keep a tight lock on these people. Although it will only be a matter of time before they resurface, there is no guarantee the order of the White Lotus can find them before they do irreparable damage." Aang nodded in agreement.

"So keep an eye out." Pakku said. "Naturally."

* * *

It was almost morning by the time Aang opened the door to his bedroom. A battle cry ensued after which he lost all feeling in his right shoulder. He rubbed his eyes with his left hand and yawned. "Ty Lee, first off, why was that necessary, second, why are you in my bedroom?" Ty Lee looked a little worried. "What's wrong?" Aang asked.

Ty Lee moved around him and got to work on his shoulder, soon he regained full control of it. "They tried to ambush me at the spirit pond. The only safe place I could think of was here." She eventually admitted. "Don't worry, Yue intervened." Ty Lee said when she saw Aang turn to the door again. He raised an eyebrow. "Yue spoke to you." Ty Lee nodded.

"I'd ask what she said, but you should never forsake the secrets of the spirits to other humans, so I won't." He said. "Anyways, I was planning to catch some sleep." He said. "Tell me about it." Ty Lee agreed. That's when they realized there was only one bed in the room.

"Take it." Aang said. "I'll sleep on the floor." Ty Lee looked at him. "Are you kidding? The floor is literally freezing. You would catch a cold and I'd feel guilty for the next year." She said. "Well, I don't want you to have your throat slit in your sleep, so I can't really send you to your room either!" He replied.

"Share?" Ty Lee suggested a little shyly. "Share." Aang agreed. Both teens blushed like mad when they took off most of their clothes and crawled into the bed. Aang backed off as far as possible, trying to give Ty Lee as much space as possible, not wanting to offend the girl. Ty Lee looked over her shoulder, seeing Aang teeter on the edge of the bed.

She quickly hatched a plan in her head. She faked a shudder and whined: "Aang, I'm cold." Awkwardly Aang moved a bit towards her and draped an arm over her naked waist. Ty Lee responded by crawling flush against him and locking his arm into place with one of her own. Aang was too tired to protest. "G'night Aang." Ty Lee whispered. "Night."


	5. Chapter 5

Hello Peeps and Peepettes, anotha chaptah from da guttah. I hope you guys like it. Big shout-out to all of you who reviewed you lot are awesome. Thanks for all the positive support. Whilst I realise this chapter is not as long as usual, the next bit is simply too long to put in here too. I hope to have that done and ready for you guys by tomorrow night! Keep reviewing and enjoy the chapter!

* * *

"That's not good enough!" Aang shouted. Chief Arnook looked down in shame. "If you want a legitimate reason for the fire nation to declare war, this is one! Do you want to see another siege of the north?" The chief remained silent. "yeah I thought so. So what do you plan to do about this?" Ty Lee tugged at Aang's arm. "Please, this isn't necessary Aang." He gave her a hard look.

"How can there be peace if all representatives of the fire nation who come here have their lives preyed upon?" Ty Lee also remained silent. "The root of these problems is with the people." Arnook said. "Therefore Ty Lee will have to address them if we want to avoid future repetitions." The two men looked at the girl. "Are you up for it?" Arnook asked.

Ty Lee thought for a moment. "Alright, but no weapons may be present." Arnook nodded in agreement. "I will instruct our soldiers to search everyone who comes to the meeting. What will you say to the people?" Ty Lee shrugged. "I'll think of something. When will the gathering be?"

"Noon?" Arnook suggested. "Then noon it is. Now if you two will excuse me, I have a speech to prepare." Ty Lee curtly nodded and left the room. "Is it just me or is she a little out of it today?" Arnook whispered conspiringly, pointing at Ty Lee's retreating figure. "I don't think she is really that used to all this social pressure on her shoulders. She is the youngest out of the family and was a circus artist before coming here." Aang whispered back.

* * *

It was not until a few hours later Aang found her, perched on the icy cliff on the outskirts of the city. Ty Lee briefly looked up as Aang flopped down next to her. "What's up?" Aang asked her. Ty Lee gestured out over the city in front of her. "What am I going to tell these people Aang? Hey, the bad king is dead so you can go ahead and fogive us for one hundres years of war, have a nice day?" She gave an exasperated sigh. "I can't do the inspirational speech thing Aang! I'm not a natural leader or social speaker."

"No one truly is, Ty Lee. You should not put into exact words what you are going to say, just think about the issues you want to address and speak from your heart when the time comes." Ty Lee looked at him. "You make it sound so easy. There is no way I can do that." Aang gave her a nudge. "Don't think that way, alright let's analyze…"

* * *

Ty Lee looked out of the endless mass of faces. Heaving a deep breath she spoke. "People of the great northern water tribe, let me express my deepest gratitude, for the privilege of addressing this gathering. This day is a particular honor for me, because let's face it, my presence on this stage, is particularly unlikely."

She let the silence hang for a few moments. "The day after the war started, my grandfather went into the army and, in a town halfway across the world, in the earth kingdom, he met my grandmother. They aspired higher for their daughter, my mother. Alas it would not be, as she was forced to do things against her will in the capital. She worked in a steel factory whilst raising a baby. That girl, who grew up in the dust clouds of the war effort, now stands before you, trying to make amends for the faults of her country."

"Although I probably will never see my grandmother or father ever again, I know they will look at me, right now, and feel nothing but pride. Pride, because they know that their dream, a united dream of two continents, lives on in me."

"I believe that we can make a dream happen as well. A united dream of four continents! A dream that we must all work hard on to realize. I stand here, knowing that my story is only part of the whole story and that in no other world than this one, my story is possible. We are gathered here, not because of the height of your homes, the strength of your army or the wealth of your traders. We are here because of a declaration. A declaration of a new beginning. A declaration, holding truths we all hold for self-explanatory. A declaration of peace and penance."

"I know that with unwavering faith, in my little dream," she spread her arms out, encompassing the crowd, "and your dreams, an unwavering faith in small miracles. We can make that big dream happen. That we can tuck in our children at night, knowing they are clothed, warm and safe. I, not the fire nation, not the fire lord, not the spirits in the next world, I ask you, to hold your dreams against the stark reality. Realize that there is work to do. There is a lot of work to do, before we can make our dreams reality."

"We all know, that we can do better. That with a slight change in priorities, we can keep the doors of opportunity open to all. Right now, you are being offered this choice. A choice to hold on to your anger and nightmares, or embrace a world in which your offspring will have a decent shot at life. A choice to make the best out of this world, or destroy it. If there is a child somewhere, who has no home, although it isn't my child, it matters to me. If there is a sick elderly, who cannot afford herbs or medicine, it makes my life poor. Let it matter to you as well!"

"It is this fundamental belief, that you must act upon! You, must act upon. I'm not asking you to forget, but to forgive. Because the only way we are going to get to a better world, is together, water tribe, earth kingdom, air nomads and fire nation hand in hand, together." A tumultuous roaring applause rose from the crowd.

Arnook patted her on the shoulder. "Well spoken kid." He said, before joining the crowd. Aang smiled at her. "See, I told you it wasn't that hard." He said to her. Ty Lee smiled at him. "I couldn't have done it without you Aang, thanks."

* * *

Later that night, Aang and Ty Lee were in his room. Ty Lee sat on the bed whilst Aang rummaged around, gathering his belongings. "Have you packed all your stuff yet Ty Lee?" He asked, dropping a bundle of clothes into his travel pack. "I never got to unpack it, since I spent the night here, remember?" She winked at him. Aang blushed. "How could I forget."

"What do you think," Aang said, "should we get the worst over with and go to Ba Sing Se first, or should we travel along the small villages I came by on my journey first?" Ty Lee smiled and reclined on his bed. She made a catlike noise as she stretched. "Whatever you decide." She said. Aang blushed even harder and glanced away.

They were interrupted by a firm set of raps against the door. Aang and Ty Lee looked at eachother. Aang moved for the door and opened it, glancing into the hallway. Ty Lee was puzzled when he slid out the door and closed it behind him. She didn't have to be curious for long though, as soon the door opened again to reveal some twelve men in guard outfit.

Ty Lee's alarm faded as they collectively knelt on the floor and one of the men said. "Please forgive us for our indiscretion."


End file.
